Reverse Rebirth: Another Apprentice
by Aaden Caelum
Summary: Master Xehanort had finally found what he was looking for. A perfect apprentice who could break down the limits, the wall of light and darkness that could not restrain him. And all it took was the unison of two special hearts.


Reverse Rebirth: Another Apprentice

* * *

><p>This world known as the Ninja's Isle, located far along the edges of the World. It was one of the...more barbaric worlds so to say, it was one of those worlds where a Keyblade Apprentice was forbidden from entering without the presence of a Keyblade Master at their side. However Xehanort was no longer a mere apprentice, he had long since passed his age of being an Apprentice and had earned his title of Master. However even with the knowledge and secrets that came with being a Keyblade Master...Xehanort longed for more. He longed for more knowledge, he longed to leave his mark on the worlds to show that he had existed, and most importantly, he longed for someone to pass everything to...a legacy.<p>

The old Keyblade master folded his arms behind his back while observing the battle down below. Two young boys, no older than twelve or thirteen if he had to accurately assume we engaged in conflict. However as Master Xehanort observed the battle he found his eyes following the young orange wearing blonde down below. It was more the look in his eyes that the old Master found himself attracted to. They held a light in them, a light that he had only seen in himself and at one time his former student Ventus. A light to seek something beyond simply existing.

"So much potential this one has." he mused to himself as an unknown smile formed on his lips. He watched the blonde goad the raven haired boy with an amused expression. It reminded him of his more immature days where he often coaxed Eraques during their own friendly battles.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared punching the Uchiha heir across his cheek. Sasuke was sent flying back and rolling across the surface of the water. The Uchiha was no slouch and latched onto a rock to stop himself from flying backward any further than he already had. Frustrated in his former teammates strength, he saw the blonde as being stronger than him as an insult to himself and his clan.

"This...commoner!" the Uchiha fumed in his head while flashing through what had arguably become his signature technique over the past two months.

"Chidori." he uttered darkly as the lightning surged from the palm of his hand and one thousand chirping birds loudly echoed through the hollow valley.

Master Xehanort noticed right away that the boy whose name he learned was Sasuke held an immense source of darkness in his heart. "This one has much darkness in his heart, but it lacks a substantial light to balance it. He'll be consumed by his own emotions."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and formed a Kage Bunshin. The clone immediately got to work at molding the chakra in the original's hand to from a spinning ball of blue light. "Rasengan!"

In a burst of speed Sasuke rushed at Naruto full force. A second later he jumped high into the air with his Sharingan blazing brightly and meet Naruto's Rasengan. The two technique's came together and struggled to gain dominance over the other but in a surge of power both attacks exploded sending Naruto and Sasuke rocketing in the opposite direction. Sasuke crashed into Madara's statue and Naruto into Hashirama's. Ironic who both boy boys crashed into the statue's of their ancestors.

"Why won't you give up Naruto?" Sasuke spat with as much hatred as he could muster. "I will never go back to that pathetic weak village."

Naruto slowly crawled out of the statue and gave Sasuke a stare down "Nice thing to say about the village your own clan helped to found."

Sasuke snorted in disgust "Regardless of the Uchiha's past affiliation with that village, it's doing nothing but holding me back. Orochimaru is where I need to be in order to gain power."

"Power to avenge your clan right?" Naruto said with a smirk as he spit out a wad of blood "So let me get this right, your going to leave the place where Orochimaru gained his power in order to go to Orochimaru for power? Yeah, real smart on your part bastard."

Flustered Sasuke just growled allowing his Curse Mark to come to life on his body. "You talk way to much Naruto. I gave you your chance to turn back but now...now I'm going to kill you!"

Naruto stood up straight with his bangs shadowing his eyes "So...you going to rely on that hickey to beat me? How the mighty Uchiha have fallen."

Sasuke said nothing but activated his Sharingan which had now evolved into it's three comma state.

"But...but..." Naruto began as a foul red aura began to leak out his stomach and take shape into long ears and a tail "That's just find with me, I've got my own curse to."

Master Xehanort looked even more intrigued at the young blonde and his raven haired rival. He had not been expecting to find such a phenomenon here in the farthest reaches of the worlds. "His heart is one of pure light but contains the heart of another that is pure darkness and can use the dark heart's power without tainting his own." the old master said in awe

His eyes then glanced over to Sasuke "And this one...his heart is slowly being consumed by the darkness and yet his heart doesn't fight it. Instead it accepts it and makes it it's own...amazing." Master Xehanort said through observation

"Either one of these boys could make for the perfect heir...they both have so much potential and defining qualities. But I have not the time to train both of them and Vanitas." Master Xehanort mused in thought. If only those two were one...one...

Master Xehanort's eye's lit up with an idea, yes this could work but it would be tricky even for someone as powerful as himself. In a surge of darkness Master Xehanort's Keyblade, Another X formed in his hand. A Corridor of Darkness opened behind him and the old man stepped back into it disappearing into the darkness with a chuckle.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked in slight shock at the foul power burning its way around the blonde.

Naruto looked up with red eyes, slitted pupils, and darker than usual whiskers. Tears poured down his cheeks as he looked into Sasuke's eyes, no his very soul. "I'm your friend bastard. And your coming home, like it or not!"

Naruto thrust his arm forward and a red claw shot forward, connected to his Kyuubi Shroud, at speeds that Sasuke's Sharingan could not track. The Uchiha felt all the air in his lungs leave him in one swift moment as the claw buried itself into his stomach slamming him into the stone area surrounding the lake below them. Naruto quickly retracted his claw back but then used it again to grab onto the edge of the cliff and fling himself down to Sasuke.

Sasuke barley pulled himself out from the stone wall in time to see the red and orange rocket heading straight forward. Eyes wide the Uchiha leapt out the way just as Naruto slammed both his fists deep into the spot here he had once been standing.

Sasuke flashed through several hand signs pausing as he did to get an intake of air "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" he exhaled and blew a dragon shaped stream of fire at the blonde. A futile attempt as Naruto simply swung his hand and batted the stream of fire in two halves at his side.

Grinning demonically Naruto shouted "Hey Sasuke! What's the deal over there, your flames were only mildly warm."

Sasuke clinched his fist and felt the serious need to rip Naruto's tongue out.

"_Foolish little brother._"

Sasuke paled hearing the words of his brother float through his head once again. He couldn't take it any longer and his anger boiled away. The Curse Mark glowed red and spread over his body turning once pale skin to a dirty greyish color, short spiky black hair lengthened into dark blue hair very reminiscent of Madara. Finally a with the addition of claws, fangs, and a black shuriken nose tattoo his transformation was complete.

Naruto observed Sasuke with a strange look on his face "Sasuke, what did you let Orochimaru do to you?" he muttered

Sasuke chuckled which surprised Naruto as he didn't think the demonic bluenette could hear him "He gave me power!" Sasuke declared proudly as a set of clawed hand shaped wings burst free from his back.

Naruto cringed "Damn that had to have hurt."

Sasuke just smirked "_FUCK THAT HURT!_" he thought but masked the pain with a look of arrogance.

Grey lightning erupted from Sasuke's clawed hand while the sounds of one thousand birds began to pierce the Valley of the end. "Kukuku, Naruto...this time it ends! You were my best friend...know that your death will not be in vain."

The Kyuubi enhanced blonde crouched down holding his hand out to his side. His own blue chakra began to mix with the red chakra of the Kyuubi Shroud creating a large purple spiraling ball of energy. Narrowing his own red eyes Naruto snarled "No way! I'm not dying today Sasuke, I'm going to break every bastard bone in your bastard body. Your coming back with me!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke were motionless as the gave each other the classic stare down waiting for the other to make their move. With neither about to me Sasuke and Naruto sprang forward at the same time. The Rasengan and Chidori came together once more in a struggle for dominance. Naruto and Sasuke both began to push everything they had into their attacks, but their struggle came to an end when a third force came into the picture easily overpowering both their attacks. The black fire ball that had entered the ray exploded sending Naruto and Sasuke down to the wet surface of the Valley of the End.

Shaking his head Naruto slowly stood up finding his Kyuubi Shroud gone "What the hell happened?" he looked around and spotted Sasuke a few paces away from him coming back to his senses and on longer in his Curse Mark Second Stage.

"Gah!" the Uchiha cried out in pain putting pressure on his Curse Mark "Dobe what did you do?"

Before Naruto could retort a light elderly chuckle was heard. Both teen looked to see an old bald man dressed in the strangest black robes that they had seen, well strange as he wasn't from their world, but strange none the less. But it was more the black weapon in his hand that was lightly smoking at the tip that let both know that this man was the one responsible for the interruption.

"You got in the way of our fight didn't you old man." Naruto said pointing an accusing finger.

Master Xehanort smirked "That was quite the entertaining show you two young lads put on."

Sasuke being the impatient douche that he was quickly stood up and demanded "Who the hell do you think you are getting in the way of an Uchiha's battle."

Master Xehanort just smirked wider and vanished. Sasuke went wide eyed only to gasp seconds later, he looked down to find the old man's strange weapon stabbed directly into his heart. "W-What?" was all Sasuke was able to mutter as his body faded into a magnificent shower of sparks leaving only a glowing pink heart sitting on the edge of the Master Xehanort's keyblade.

Naruto was shocked at what just happened. It was all so fast, first he and Sasuke were having a death match and then this old geezer shows up interrupting their fight and now...

"S-Sasuke...hey S-Sasuke!" Naruto stuttered running to where his best friend once was. Naruto looked up at Master Xehanort with a number of emotions running in his eyes. "You old bastard! You...WHAT DID YOU DO! You killed him!"

Master Xehanort shook his head "No I did not." he said reaching to grab Sasuke's heart "I merely returned him to his hearts essence."

"W-What nonsense are you going on about you old coot!" Naruto shouted as he formed a Rasengan and charged at the old man.

Had it been anyone else they would have feel prey to Naruto's sudden burst of strength but this man was not just anyone. Master Xehanort used his superior speed to get behind Naruto and strike the pressure point in his neck. Naruto's Rasengan faded and he felt all the power leave his body. The blonde fell forward to the ground unable to move, his body just wouldn't listen despite how much he tried to will it to move.

Master Xehanort shook his head and rolled Naruto over onto his back. The blonde ninja glared into Master Xehanort's yellow eyes with anger and hatred.

"You understand so little but at the same time have the potential to learn and acquire so much. Soon however, you will come to understand all...my apprentice." Master Xehanort said and plunged Sasuke's heart into Naruto's body. Naruto's eyes got big and his pupils shrunk, his body jerked once and he let out a painful scream. His body began to glow as it shifted back and fourth between his own and Sasuke's. Memories of his own as well as Sasuke's flooded his brain only to shatter seconds later. In one last scream a bright light erupted from Naruto's eyes and mouth illuminating the entire Valley of the End.

Master Xehanort lowered his arms which he had raised to block the blinding light that the blonde...or should I say former blonde emitted.

Master Xehanort couldn't help but grin in satisfaction as he looked upon the from of the unconscious teen "It worked."

Laying in the spot where Naruto Uzumaki once lay was a completely different person. The figure was male and had long spiky black hair that fell down to his shoulders with blonde bangs framing his face and several streaks of blonde in his hair. His skin was not pale like Sasuke but not tan like Naruto, instead it was more of a mix between the two. Height wise the young boy looked to be an inch shy of Vanitas's height. Master Xehanort also took notice of the three faint whisker marks on his cheeks and the strange complex tattoo on the currently naked teens stomach.

"You who were born from two hearts, you who were born from a heart of pure light and a heart that could dominate darkness, I engrave upon you the name...Ignis." Master Xehanort said naming his newest creation.

Suddenly a Corridor of Darkness opened up and out stepped Vanitas in all his masked glory. The masked teen looked around at the destruction and then to the naked teen laying at Master Xehanort's feet. Vanitas opened his mouth to say something when Master Xehanort cut him off.

"I dare you to say what's on your mind Vanitas...I dare you." the old keyblade master said but Vanitas wisely kept the thought to himself.

"So Master X...whose the nude dude?" Vanitas asked

Master Xehanort waved his hand around over Ignis's head forming a dark cloak to cover his prone form. "His name is Ignis and he is your fellow disciple."

Vanitas raised and unseen eyebrow "So...since I'm his senior I can boss him around and make his do the stuff I don't want to do?"

Master Xehanort chuckled "We'll see Vanitas...perhaps you might end up the one doing his bidding."

That made Vanitas snort "Me do his bidding? As if!" the composition of darkness declared as he vanished into the Corridor of Darkness after Master X and his new fellow disciple...

* * *

><p>My first dabble in Naruto and Kingdom Hearts crossover, enjoy it?<p>

Did you expect me to fuse Naruto and Sasuke? (maybe)

As for his name, well I didn't want something stupid like Saruto or Narusuke so look at this before you say you hate it.

Terra = Latin for Earth

Aqua = Latin for Water

Ventus = Latin for Wind

Ignis = Latin for Fire

Oooooohhhhhhh now you get it? Okay, don't tell me nothing either because I'm not changing his name plus now we have the four main elements! Who deserves a creative cookie? I DO!

Anyway the paring is Ignis x Aqua, no harem so don't ask. Maybe next story.

R&R until next time people.

P.S. To better describe Ignis try and Imagine a young Madara before his bangs tried to eat his face.


End file.
